Prince's Ball
by kittylitious
Summary: Roald is left unbetrothed when Shinko leaves him. His parents try to set him up at a ball. KR


A/N It's not that good. It is just a One-shot thing.

Disclaimers: Not mine, all Tamora Pierces

It was crowded in the palace ballroom. Everyone was rushing about to make everything perfect. To almost everyone it was going to be one of the greatest balls in a decade.

Only a few dreaded it coming.

Roald didn't look forward to it most of all. When he thought things were going perfect with his wife-to-be, she left. She said she had someone back home that she loved, and not even for the emperor's respect could she stand to leave him anymore.

Tonight was the Prince's Ball. With all the eligible ladies hoping to impress the future King, and one day become Queen. He didn't have to marry a Yamani anymore; they decided to seal the treaty with one of their greatest Knight's, Nealan of Queenscove, marriage to Yuki, Shinko's best friend.

There was going to be one main person there (besides Roald), and the King and Queen think she would be best suited for Tortall. She didn't want to go, but by royal order, and parental order, she had to at least go to this ball, and if things didn't work out she could go right back to her station.

It was a half an hour till Roald was to enter the ball. He was in his room fixing every strand of her into its proper place; he didn't want to get scolded by his father later, when there was a knock at the door.

When he opened the door he was greeted by a courier in the royal colors. "Your father requests to see you in the throne room." With that the courier left.

Roald exited the room and closed the door behind him. He went down the corridor to the throne room. When he reached the door he knocked twice, and entered when he heard a deep "enter" from inside.

The King reminded him of what he needed to do at the dance. She would be the last person entering, he needed to have the first dance with 'the lady', spend over half of his time with her, and the lady he liked, if any, he would take her out to the rose gardens.

By the time they were done talking, the bell rung signaling for everybody to head to the ballroom. The King, Queen, and Roald stood up and left the room, headed to the room where all occupants were waiting for the Prince.

On their way out Roald's father put a velvet case in his palm. When Roald opened the case he found a marriage ring with the royal colors encircled in it. When he looked back up his parents have already left.

They entered through the royal doors, Roald first by himself, followed by his parents. Jon and Thayet took their thrones, with Roald standing by.

One by one the ladies strolled down the stairs and curtsied to them, earning nod from the King and Queen and a friendly smile from Roald. They looked at him, as if staring will get him to ask her to dance. But no such luck was provided, so they just continued to their spots, looking back to see if he changed his mind.

Roald didn't even feel a little bit effected by the beautiful ladies. All he could think about was when were they going to be done so he could meet 'the lady'. He knew he had to get married to someone of his parents liking soon, might as well get a good start.

He was starting to get impatient when the courier called "Last, but not least, Keladry of Mindelan." He froze for a couple seconds, wondering how his parents got Kel, a Lady Knight, to come.

He couldn't stop thinking about how crazy his parents seemed until he looked up and saw a beautiful lady descending the stairs. She had wavy brunette hair reaching just past her shoulders. Wearing a gorgeous green dress, starts light green from the top, then shades the farther down, leaving a forest green at the end.

When she got closer he could see how her dress brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Also that she had newly pierced ears with emeralds in them. His heart started speeding up until he reminded himself that this was his friend Kel.

Kel was eventually in front of them, almost bowing but recovering herself quick with a curtsey. Roald was too busy admiring to remember what to do. When the King noticed this he gave him a little nudge with his elbow.

Roald walked forward and bowed to her, an inch lower than what was required. "May I have this dance?" Roald asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yes you may." Kel said, putting her hand in his. Roald lifted her hand to his mouth before taking her to dance. She blushed a light red which caused Roald to give her a warm smile.

"I never knew you to be the dancing type." Roald said when they were in their second dance.

"Only with a great lead." Kel replied. She never thought she would, but she's actually having fun.

They chatted the whole time. Talking about old times, friends, and how their lives were going.

When the ball was almost over Roald was still dancing with Kel. He found her to be a lot more interesting than court ladies. In fact, he found an attraction rise that was greater than his was for Shinko.

When the song ended, and people were allowed to take breaks and get drinks, Roald took Kel's hand and led her out to the gardens. He didn't stop until they came to the rose garden.

Roald gestured for Kel to sit on the bench, while he just paced back and forth. He never thought he's fall in love with someone in 1 night. Let alone a Lady Knight. Now all he had to do was think of the right words.

Roald kneeled in front of Kel, taking her hands in his. "Kel, I've never felt this way about someone before. I thought my parents were crazy when they made you come here to dance with me. I thought you were a really good friend, only a friend."

"Now I want be more than friends." Roald said with a little more confidence. "I love you Kel. Will you marry me?"

Roald's heart almost broke as he saw the lone tear trail down her cheek. But the exact opposite happened when he heard her whisper "Yes."

Roald wiped the tear from her cheek and had no trouble hearing her next words. "I love you too." With that he tilted her chin up to capture her lips in a passionate, yet soft, kiss.

Everybody was aware of Roald's missing presence for the rest of the night. And few were aware of Kel's. Only 2 knew where they were, beside themselves. They happen to be the ones who set them up.

The King and Queen were watching from afar as Roald took Kel to his chambers.


End file.
